Hyperion
Hyperion provides New-U Station services and is one of the chief weapons manufacturers on Pandora. They manufacture SMGs, combat rifles, repeater pistols, rocket launchers, shotguns, and sniper rifles. Hyperion weapons are made of dark pink, red, silver, or black metal of a sort and have greater accuracy and damage when compared to guns of similar level. In Borderlands, weapons produced by this manufacturer are harder to find than most others, with only Atlas guns being harder to find. In Borderlands 2, Hyperion guns are much more common. Involvement In Borderlands, Hyperion maintains a Claptrap manufacturing plant in the Dividing Faults. This location forms a pivotal plot point in the fourth DLC, Claptrap's New Robot Revolution when the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap uses it to 'claptrap' many of Pandora's inhabitants and wildlife to further the cause of the robot revolution. The Hyperion Vice President, Mr. Blake then arrives on the planet to personally take charge of a counter-insurgency operation, accompanied by a group of soldiers. The opening of the Vault and the appearance of Eridium gained the attention of an Hyperion employee named Handsome Jack. Using manipulation and blackmail, Jack becomes the President of Hyperion. He then declares himself Dictator of Pandora, intending to rule over the populace with an iron fist to eliminate "bandits", whilst also gathering Eridium to charge the Vault key he stole from Patricia Tannis to unlock another Vault containing a powerful creature known as the Warrior, in order to secure his rule over the planet. Jack is killed shortly after the warrior is destroyed. Products A list of items produced by Hyperion. Weapons: *Combat Rifle - The Sentinel *Repeater Pistol - Lady Finger *Repeater Pistol - Athena's Wisdom (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx only.) *Submachine Gun - The Spy Weapons: *Combat Rifle - Destroyer *Machine Pistol - Reaper *Repeater Pistol - Invader (pistol) *Rocket Launcher - Nidhogg *Shotgun - Butcher *Sniper Rifle - Invader (sniper rifle) *Submachine Gun - Bitch Class Mods: *Berserker - Warmonger *Hunter - Assassin, Sniper, Sharpshooter (Loyalty) *Siren - Plaguebearer, Tormentor, Specter Grenade Mods: *Longbow - Explosive, Corrosive, Incendiary, Shock Shields: *Fire Resistance - Thermal, Asbestic, Endothermic Weapons: *Repeater Pistol - Nemesis Weapon Tiers *Hyperion Valde = Level 13 - 21 *Hyperion Melior = Level 22 - 30 *Hyperion Ultra = Level 31 - 39 *Hyperion Magnus = Level 40 - 47 *Hyperion Optimus = Level 48+ Quotes ]] * "Hyperion asks, 'What good is a gun that doesn't shoot where you point?' Get a gun that's as accurate as you are!" - Marcus Kincaid *"Hyperion: If it ain't accurate, don't bother!" - Marcus Kincaid (This is an extremely rare quote) *"Enemies only die when you hit them... so get your Hyperion today" - Marcus Kincaid (this is an extremely rare quote) Hyperion has a corporate theme in Borderlands 2, with the theme of their weapon names being business buzzwords. The weapons having a sharp, angular appearance with their magazines inserted into the top of the weapon. The Hyperion weapon gimmick is "reverse recoil;" weapons start out with severe sway, but sustained fire causes them to increase in stability instead of decreasing. The listed accuracy on the weapon is what is achievable after the sustained fire increases their accuracy to maximum. The Hyperion corporation and its CEO, a manipulative, charismatic narcissist named Handsome Jack, are the main antagonist in the game's plotline. Hyperion has extensive interests all across Pandora, and has set up huge facilities to mass-produce loaders and harvest valuable Eridium ore. Some scoped Hyperion weapons in Borderlands 2 (excluding sniper rifles) seem to have large, bulky scopes, with an unnecessarily long-range zoom (especially seen on shotguns). Products The following are items made by Hyperion in Borderlands 2. Weapons: *Pistols • Apparatus • Impact • Leverage • Synergy • Vision *SMGs • Backburner • Presence • Projectile Convergence • Storm • Transmurdera • Weisenheimer • Wellness *Shotguns • Crowdsourcing • Development • Face Time • Projectile Diversification • Thinking *Sniper rifles • Competition • Policy • Sniper Rifle • Transaction Weapons: *Pistols – Dart • Spiker *SMGs – Plasma Caster *Shotguns – Splatgun *Sniper Rifles – Hybridfication Weapons: *Pistols – Fibber • Lady Fist *SMGs – Bane • Commerce • Yellow Jacket *Shotguns – Heart Breaker • Shotgun 1340 • Slow Hand *Sniper Rifles – Fremington's Edge • Morningstar Weapons: *Pistols – Logan's Gun *SMGs – Bitch *Shotguns – Conference Call *Sniper Rifles – Invader • Longbow Weapons: *SMGs – Actualizer *Shotguns – Interfacer Weapons: *Shotguns – Butcher Class Mods *Legendary Mechromancer • Cat • Specialist • Shot • Killer • Roboteer • Legendary Cat • Legendary Killer • Legendary Roboteer Grenade Mods *Singularity Grenade • Quasar • Nasty Surprise Shields *The Bee Prefixes *Regardless of the grip they may spawn with, Face Time shotguns always receive the Bilateral prefix. *Regardless of the grip they may spawn with, Thinking shotguns always receive the Customer Focused prefix. *Regardless of the grip they may spawn with, Crowdsourcing shotguns always receive the Tri Fusion prefix. *Regardless of the grip or any accessory they may spawn with, Gemstone weapons always receive the Diamond Prefix. Gun Appearance by Quality * weapons Faded white and yellow color scheme. They appear well used with signs of environmental damage. * weapons Bright Hyperion-yellow with white details. Colors are more vibrant with little to no signs of environmental damage. * weapons Green with a yellow stripe with little to no signs of environmental damage. * weapons Glossy black with a red stripe. Yellow colored elements of some parts on the lower rarities are now high-polished golden metallic. Pristine appearance, no corrosion nor weathering visible. * weapons Weapons with the "Diamond" prefix are mostly made of a cyan colored material, with other parts made of a reflective pink material. * weapons E-tech weapons use the same color scheme as Purple weapons. * weapons Different weapon classess use different colors and patterns. Bitch SMG has terra cotta matte paint job with scratch-like writings and some elemets in grey. Conference Call shotgun has glossy black finish with a bright red vertical stripe. * weapons Actualizer SMG has gradient color scheme with dark blue near the barrel, steelblue for the central section, and silver-ish grey stock. Interfacer shotguns use the color scheme simillar to that found on White rarity weapons. * weapons Being the only Hyperion-made Pearlescent weapon, the Butcher has light firebrick color with a horizontal white stripe. Other rarity-specific visual changes: *Hyperion SMGs are reloaded slightly differently depending on reload speed: **The ammo-feeding mechanism on slower reloading (>2.5s) SMGs pops out, allowing clips to be replaced, where it then lowers back down. **The ammo-feeding mechanism on faster reloading (≤2.5s) SMGs pops out much farther; the gun is then physically tilted up to drop the used clip. Quotes *"Digi-structing your future." - motto Notes *Hyperion submachine guns, shotguns and repeater pistols feature increasing accuracy as the trigger is held down. They will mostly always have high sway, but that will be rectified when fired continuously. Sniper rifles are the same, however they will gradually become more accurate while using the scope and do therefore not require being fired to reach maximum accuracy. The listed accuracy on the weapon is what is achievable after the sustained fire increases their accuracy to maximum. *Due to their large spray, Hyperion submachine guns are often awkward to use because the first few shots usually hit nothing. Firing short, precise burst is almost impossible. Their superior stats compared to other manufacturers usually make up for it though. *Hyperion weapon sights often contain a consistent aesthetic; pistols have a flattened, futuristic sight with a trapezoidal screen when zoomed in; SMGs have a vertically rectangular reflex sight, shotguns use an extremely angled hexagonal sight, and sniper rifles have a futuristic look with an octagonal screen when zoomed in. *All Hyperion weapons load from a magazine inserted at the top of the weapon. When reloading, Hyperion pistols and sniper rifles open a motorized hatch at the top for the user to remove the old magazine and insert a new one, which is then automatically loaded into the weapon. Hyperion shotguns and submachine guns are loaded in a fashion similar to that of the real-world FN P90; when reloading, the weapon will pop up the old magazine for removal and the new magazine is lowered automatically when inserted. *Accuracy in Hyperion weapons can also depend on certain weapon grips; pistols use an elongated grip, shotguns use an aluminum pump, trigger with thumbhole/grip and SMGs use a dual thumbhole grip. In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, there are two distinct sets of Hyperion weapons, "old Hyperion" and "new Hyperion", as a result of Hyperion undergoing a "transitional phase" during the events of the game: What with the Dahl attack and Jack's impending rise, Hyperion is going through what a sweating PR shill might say is "a transitional phase." Look for different styles of Hyperion weapons built during this period. —Loading screen tip The two weapon sets share the same pool of weapon parts from various manufacturers, but have substantially different titles and prefixes. For example, a new Hyperion pistol named "Earnest Synergy" will have the same Vladof twin barrel and accuracy-enhancing laser accessory as the old Hyperion pistol named "Trustworthy Expeditious". Occasionally, a new Hyperion weapon may have old Hyperion naming or vice versa; the material (see below) is what distinguishes old- and new-style weapons. New Hyperion weapons are essentially unchanged from those in Borderlands 2, except for the addition of laser weapons and the replacement of with . Old Hyperion weapons use materials similar to those used in the original Borderlands, with a primary reddish color and a white horizontal stripe. This reddish color darkens towards crimson with increasing rarity, although -rarity weapons are predominantly black carbon fiber with red accents. Both styles have the characteristic Hyperion "reverse recoil"; however, old Hyperion weapons have higher damage output at the cost of significantly lower accuracy and fire rate. (Lasers are an exception to this rule.) Gun Appearance by Quality (Old Hyperion) sniper rifles at increasing rarity levels, , , , and .]] * Faded light red with a faded white stripe * Red with a white stripe * Black carbon fiber with crimson details * Dark crimson with a cream stripe and silver details Products The following are items made by Hyperion in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. Weapons: *Pistols **"Old Hyperion" - Apparatus (old-style) • Attitude • Devigorator • Expeditious • Factualizer **"New Hyperion" - Apparatus • Impact • Leverage • Synergy • Vision *SMGs **"Old Hyperion" – • • • Confidence • • Projectile Convergence (old-style) • Pro-Target **"New Hyperion" – • • Presence • Projectile Convergence • • Transmurdera • *Shotguns **"Old Hyperion" – Aggressive Expansion (old-style) • Crowd-Pleaser • Delivery • Focus Group • Session **"New Hyperion" – Aggressive Expansion • Crowdsourcing • Development • Face Time • Thinking *Sniper Rifles **"Old Hyperion" – Contract • Fast Turnaround • Outlay • Sniper Rifle (old-style) **"New Hyperion" – Competition • Policy • Sniper Rifle • Transaction *Lasers **Beam (old and new styles) **Blaster (old and new styles) **Railgun (old and new styles) **Splitter (old and new styles) Weapons: *Pistols - • T4s-R *SMG - Black Snake *Shotgun - Bullpup *Sniper rifle - Fremington's Edge *Laser - Mining Laser Weapons: *Pistol - Logan's Gun *SMGs - Fatale • Cheat Code *Shotgun - Viral Marketer *Sniper rifle - Invader *Lasers - old-style Excalibastard • new style Longest Yard Class Mods * • • Grenade Mods *Singularity Grenade • Quasar • Nasty Surprise Oz Kits * • • • Shields *Amplify Shield • • Prefixes Weapons Quotes *"When you mean business, you mean Hyperion." – Radio advertisements. Notes *According to the game mechanics old-style Hyperion weapons of another manufacturer, "GD_Manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion_Old" instead of "GD_Manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion". =Trivia= *Hyperion manufactures New-U Stations, Catch-A-Ride stations, Claptraps and the 4N631 satellite seen at the end of Borderlands. *Hyperion also manages the custom and immigration services of Pandora, as seen in T-Bone Junction. *In ancient Greek mythology, Hyperion was the Titan of Light. Hyperion fathered Helios, which is consistently the name of Hyperion's moonbase. *In Borderlands 2, advertisements for Hyperion weapons can be heard playing from radios. They claim that Hyperion weapons are "the most accurate in the six galaxies." ru:Гиперион de:Hyperion uk:Гіперіон Category:Manufacturers Category:Hyperion